


Dare

by Sleeves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just dorks being dorks, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeves/pseuds/Sleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two idiots play a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever kagehina  
> please be gentle with me

"Truth."

"Kageyama, you're no fun!" Hinata whined, shooting him a very disapproving look. "You can't always choose truth!"

"Yes I can," Kageyama countered. "This is a stupid game."

It _was_ a stupid game. But _"this is what people do at sleepovers,"_ Hinata had said sagely, and Kageyama's only option had been to believe him, as he didn't have the slightest idea what the hell people were supposed to do at sleepovers. His first guess would have been sleeping.

Hinata's gaze had dropped to the floor, his brow furrowed in concentration. Then his eyes suddenly lit up, and he lifted them to Kageyama and said brightly, "Got it! Kageyama, do you _like_ anyone?"

Kageyama felt his stomach drop. He had no choice but to answer—that was the rule, and just because this game was stupid and pointless didn't mean he would allow himself to lose to Hinata. All he technically had to say was "yes," and that wasn't so hard, right?

But apparently Hinata had already gotten his answer, because he let out one of those excited little laughing whoops that made Kageyama's chest squeeze and said, " _Whoa_ , Kageyama, you're actually blushing! It must be serious!"

Kageyama concentrated on breathing through his nose and avoiding Hinata's eyes. Fighting to keep the heat out of his face and steady the beat of his heart, he said so softly it was almost inaudible, "Yeah."

Hinata made another little sound of wonder, and when Kageyama finally brought himself to look at him, he saw fierce determination and excitement blazing in Hinata's eyes. Kageyama wasn't incredibly perceptive when it came to matters outside volleyball, but he could hazard a guess at what Hinata's next question would be when it was his turn again. Kageyama cleared his throat and demanded, a bit too forcefully, "Truth or dare."

"Dare!" Hinata sprung to his feet and began bouncing in place, as though he couldn't wait to rip Kageyama's most dangerous secret right out of him in the next round. Stupid Hinata always chose dare.

Kageyama racked his brain for something—anything—to get Hinata away from him, to get Hinata's mind off that stupid question. Maybe he could give Hinata a dare that would take the whole night, or dare him to just go home—but that would only prolong the inevitable. Hinata wouldn't forget or let it go, and Kageyama could only imagine Hinata sidling up to him at practice and wheedling, all squirmy and excited, "Tell me who you _liiike_ , Kageyama," and then the whole team would hear and Tanaka and Nishinoya would start bothering the hell out of him too, and _everyone_ would find out eventually, so—

He stared up at Hinata, who was still fidgeting impatiently. So he would have to end it tonight.

Kageyama sighed, and then said the first ridiculous thing that popped into his head.

"I dare you...to run up and down the street in your underwear."

Hinata had stripped off his shirt in record time and almost toppled to the floor when one of his legs got caught in his sweatpants. The next thing Kageyama knew, the pants were hitting him squarely in the face and he was scrambling to follow Hinata's receding footsteps. By the time Kageyama reached the front door, Hinata was already in the street, sprinting along at top speed and making a sound like _"UUOOAAHH!"_

What a moron.

Hinata had actually gone and done it, running half-naked down the street _screaming_ in the middle of winter. If Hinata got sick because of this, it would be Kageyama's fault. _Idiots don't catch colds_ , he reminded himself, but when Hinata reappeared in the doorframe less than a minute later—teeth chattering, cheeks pink, arms wrapped tightly around his chest, and breath coming in shallow huffs—Kageyama couldn't help feeling a little pang of guilt.

Just a little one.

"You dumbass," he said simply, turning on his heel and heading back to his room, with Hinata following close behind him.

"I'm n-n-not—g-gonna—lose—to you!" Hinata insisted, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead as Kageyama shut the door behind them. Kageyama settled back onto the floor, taking a deep breath to collect himself and brace for the inevitable—until he fully realized the situation he had gotten himself into.

Hinata was standing in his bedroom, sweating and panting and flushed, wearing only his boxers and looking perfect and radiant and Kageyama wanted to die on the spot, because honestly, how could he have not anticipated this? He reminded himself that he had seen Hinata like this countless times when they changed in the club room—that this was _normal_.

Only it wasn't. This time they were in Kageyama's room, and they were alone.

Hinata seemed not to notice or care. He was wearing a triumphant grin, not bothering to catch his breath or redress himself as he gasped, "Kageyama—truth—or—dare?"

"Dare," Kageyama said immediately. Now Hinata wouldn't be able to ask—and any amount of humiliation brought about by some idiotic dare paled in comparison to the confession Hinata was determined to pry out of him. He picked up the discarded t-shirt and threw it at Hinata's face. "Put your clothes back on."

But Hinata was still grinning as he hefted his t-shirt over his head, and Kageyama felt his stomach twist into a knot. "I dare you—to tell me—," Hinata huffed, jabbing a finger dramatically in Kageyama's face, "who you like!"

" _Huh?_ That's cheating!"

"Is not!" Hinata placed his hands on his hips, still pantsless. "It's still a dare!"

Kageyama ground his teeth, feeling a tendon twitching in his neck. Dumbass Hinata, vibrant Hinata, sweating panting _stupid_ Hinata, had completely cornered him. _"If you chicken out, you lose,"_ Hinata had told him earlier, as though it was a fate worse than death, _"and you have to do a really terrible penalty!"_ Both confessing and refusing to answer would shatter Kageyama's pride, even in the context of probably the dumbest game ever invented. Not to mention Hinata already knew half the truth, and he wasn't about to let that go in this lifetime.

"I won't tell anyone!" Hinata crooned, dropping onto his knees so their eyes were level and leaning forward to pin Kageyama with a steady gaze. His breathing was still heavy, and Kageyama could smell the sweat and cold air that stuck to him as he leaned in. "I promise."

Leaning back as far as he could without falling over, Kageyama turned his head completely to the side, glaring pointedly at the wall, and—because saying _"I like you"_ outright was just too much—he muttered, "Hinata."

_"What?"_ Hinata huffed, frustration starting to cast a shadow over his unabashed excitement. "You're seriously not gonna tell? Come _on_ , Kage—"

"No, dumbass," Kageyama growled, still refusing to look at him. " _Hinata_. That's who I like."

Hinata fell back onto his haunches. Kageyama could feel those wide, shining eyes boring into him, and suddenly he was overheating again, his heart thudding against his ribs and his throat tightening up and his mind reeling with panicked thoughts of how disgusted Hinata must be, how he would never stand so close or give him high-fives or hit his tosses ever again, how Kageyama had gone and broken everything that had been perfectly fine the way it was, everything they had built together—

Hinata's soft voice jerked him out of his racing thoughts. "You like... _me?"_

" _Yes_ , dumb—" Kageyama turned to glare at him, faltering when their eyes met. "Yes."

"Like—in a romantic way?"

Kageyama's retort of _"obviously, dumbass Hinata!"_ got lost on its way to his mouth, and instead he said, barely able to hear his own voice over the blood pounding in his ears, "Yeah." How many times had he imagined kissing Hinata—on the top of his head, his eyelids, his nose, his mouth—

"Like—in a sexy way?" Hinata pressed.

Kageyama choked on his own spit. This was it—this was the most embarrassing moment of his entire life. If he hadn't remembered to force himself to breathe he might have died then and there.

"No!" Kageyama finally sputtered, way too loudly. "I don't know! Shut up, dumbass, your turn is over!"

Hinata had suddenly started _laughing_. This guy was unbelievable; he had the nerve to ask _three_ unsolicited questions in addition to his cheat of a dare, and now Hinata was _laughing_ at him. Kageyama grabbed the top of Hinata's head, cutting off his laughter at once.

"What the hell is so funny," Kageyama demanded, clenching a fistful of Hinata's hair.

Hinata peeked up, his head still ducked under the weight of Kageyama's hand, and smiled shyly at him. "Can I try something?"

Kageyama scowled, but relaxed his grip. "What is it."

Hinata shuffled right up to him, so that their knees were touching. He placed his hands on Kageyama's shoulders, bracing himself, and leaned slowly in. Then he paused for a moment, and Kageyama could feel Hinata's bangs tickling against his forehead as he struggled to focus on that too-close face—and suddenly Hinata had done it, practically lunging forward to destroy that last inch of space between them, pressing his lips right against Kageyama's.

Kageyama's breath hitched, and he froze, because as many times as he'd run through this in his head, there was nothing he could have done to prepare himself for the real thing. Hinata had fallen against him, impossibly soft and radiating warmth, and then a second later it was all over. Hinata had drawn back a few inches, his lips parted slightly and his eyes full of an unnerving intensity that usually only showed itself on the court—and then he smiled.

Kageyama mentally kicked himself into motion, realizing he hadn't moved the entire time. He pressed a hand against the back of Hinata's head—for once not needing to be pissed off as an excuse to touch Hinata's hair—and pulled the smaller boy back toward him, chickening out at the last second and jamming Hinata's head against his chest instead of back in his face where he really wanted it to be. He felt Hinata breathing against him, knew Hinata could hear the furious hammer of his heart—but that didn't really matter anymore, because it was all out in the open now and had Hinata really _kissed him?_

"Are you okay?" Hinata's voice was slightly muffled. "Your heart sounds like it's gonna explode."

"Shut up," Kageyama muttered, burying his face in Hinata's hair and thinking that maybe this wasn't the worst game in the world after all.


End file.
